fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Quest: Inner Evil
Mario's Quest: Inner Evil is a platformer game for the 3DS and is somewhat of a follow-up to the fan made game Mario Bros Black and White (thats the title,right?). In this game players can choose if they should be good or evil. (This is where that huge cheap stinkin weasel Bowser comes in). In the beginning of the story, Mario is hit by a mysterious cylingrical ray shot from Bowser's wand causing Mario to become Evil. Feedback Time (Yahoo!):) Peach had invited Mario to a party, and as usual, Mario went. But when he got there he realized too late that it was a trap! Bowser shot Mario with a ray that knocked him out and Bowser escaped with the princess. Game Controls and story. When Mario woke up, he felt more aggressive than usual and had differant thoughts like "Why should he save a princess for no reward?" Confused, Mario goes into the woods to think. When Mario got into the woods, his evil thoughts took over and he began to do some REALLY bad things. Evil Story:( When the Toads knew via thier Scout Toad that Mario was doing evil things, they asked the Scout Toad to fight Mario. Scout Toad fought him in the woods. But despite his efforts, Scout Toad was soon dead meat. Shortly there after the Toads had a meeting when suddenly Mario rammed down the door useing the "Dead Meat" he "found". The Red Toad tried to run but Blue stoped him."C'mon, man we hafta fight him!" said Blue Toad. After a epic fight and lots of breaks to discuss strategy and earn extra health points, the Toads lose. Mario then goes into the forest were Yoshi fights him. In the end, after Mario and Yoshi have a "Brawl with a Fire-Putter-outer-What-cha-mi-call-it"—Yoshi is defeated. Mario then goes into the jungle to fight DK and DK losses. After all of the epic battles - Mario creats a black hole to destroy the kingdom. Suddenly the Shadow Queen (OMG she's a BADGUY!) appears to defend the kingdom. In the epic battle which lasts a really long time and spans the entire kingdom the Shadow Queen eventually gets sucked into the black hole and Mario escapes. The End Hey guys - forgot to mention the controls and charactors so here's the stuff before I continue.... Game controls:) #Circle Pad:Movement #A Butten: Attack #B butten: Jump #X butten: Shadow Moves (Might wanna see skill tree) #Y butten: Holy Moves (Might wanna see skill tree) #R butten: Dark Pokemon summon #L butten: Holy Pokemon summon Playable charactors #Mario: Description: the hero within the villian and once was a hero. available from the start. #Luigi: Description: Mario's Cowardly Brother. available when talked to with the "Forest saver badge"(Good) #Yoshi: Description: Mario's friend. Unlocked when a player saves him from Shadow The Hysterically Stupid Hedgehog. (Good) #Sonic The Hedgehog: Description: The fastest thing alive joins the fun! Unlocked when fought as Good or Evil. #Tails Prower: Description: Sonic's friend and is just as fast as him. Unlocked when Sonic is. #Knuckles the Echidna: Description: He's a heart-breaker who's a tad slower than Sonic. Unlocked via Talking to him with the "#1 Stupidest Walker" badge. (Good) #Shadow The Hysterically Stupid Hedgehog: Description: A "Clone" of Sonic. Unlock via Talking to him with the "#1 BLEEP" bage. (Evil) (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) Non-Playable Charactors #Mike and Alice - the Skill tree People: Description: The people a player goes to to buy a skill from the skill tree. Mike is the one who players buy Dark Skills from and Alice is the one who players buy Holy Skills from. #Dr.Eggman: Description: A wiggly, jiggly punching bag. #Shadow Queen: Description: A Boss in the game if Evil. #Lucas and Ness: Description: 2 shop keepers Players buy from Lucas if Evil and from Ness if Good. #Ike: Description: A Knight who lives next to Michael and Alice. Players can buy power-boosters from him. Bosses #Scout Toad: A lone Toad that other Toads found. He got turned into "Dead Meat" by Mario (Fought if Evil) #Team Toad: The group of Toads that found Scout Toad. (Fought if Evil) #Koopa Troopa Mob: A Heeping Hunka turtels. (Fought if Good) #Shadow The Hastareicly Stupid Hegehog: "Hey,Shadow Get the BLEEP AWAY FROM YOSHI!!" (Fought if Good) #Shadow Queen: A boss with no feet. (Final boss if evil) #Dark Link: A clone of Link. (Final boss if Good) #DK: It's AN APE OMG I'M BEING SARCASTIC! (Fought if evil) #Yoshi: I don't need to explain this do i? (fought if Evil) Good Story:) Mario went into the forest and got ambushed by a Mob-O-Koopas. Mario defeeted them and went to see Yoshi. When he got there, Shadow was attacking him. Mario Kicked him off Yoshi and fought him. Soon Mario had his own army, the members of it were Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Mario had gotten to Dark Link and fought him and he (Dark Link) was soon finding himself thrown of a ledge. The End. Hey,Heres dat Skill Tree table you all want! Dark Moves: #Shadow Morph: transform into your foe! #Shaded Punch: The name says it all. It is like a punch but Mario's fist is Black. #Shadow Upper-Cut: Go into the ground and upper-cut when a foe comes near. #Black Hole: Open up a black hole to suck up your Foe. #Ultamate Black Hole: An improved versoin of Black Hole. Now you can suck up more foes! #Ultamate Shadow Upper-Cut: An improved versoin. More power! Holy Move: #Heal: Heal yourself. #Summon Toads: call on your pals to help you #Coins,Coins,Coins: call Coins to fall on your foe. #Come Forth Friends, Let Us Fight On!: call in DK, Sonic, Tails, Knuckels, Yoshi, and Luigi to fight with you. #Toad Triumph!: call on your pals to form a mob to attack! #Team Triumph!: Call on Toads and your friends to form a mob and attack! Please note that Dark and Holy Moves are chosen at random. Trivia: If Mario's evil he will use Ultamate Black Hole to suck up the kingdom. Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games